Verbrüderung mit dem Feind
by Maia May
Summary: Die Zwillinge planen den ultimativen Streich; Lee versucht, Amor zu spielen; Oliver hat Verfolgungswahn und wird zum Opfer; Harry versucht, sich aus allem herauszuhalten. Und was hat eigentlich der Hintern von Roger Davies mit allem zu tun?


**Disclaimer: **Diesmal gehört mir wirklich gar nichts. Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K. Rowling, inklusive der Sätze, die ich während der Trainings-Szene verwendet habe und die direkt aus „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" stammen. Die Grundidee gehört StrawberryCupcake (nachzulesen hier:http: / forum . fanfiktion . de/t/7260/1 ohne die Leerzeichen). Mir gehört nur die Umsetzung.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Verbrüderung mit dem Feind**

.:.:.

Eigentlich begann alles damit, dass Hufflepuff einen neuen Quidditch-Kapitän bekam.

Nein, _eigentlich _begann alles damit, dass Fred und George Langeweile hatten. Und dann einen Geistesblitz. Das bedeutete nie etwas Gutes.

.:.:.

Wenn sechs Mitglieder des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor verzweifelt darum bemüht waren, ihrem Kapitän nicht zu begegnen (weder alleine noch in Gesellschaft, weder in der Bibliothek noch auf den Fluren zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden, weder beim Frühstück noch beim Mittagessen oder beim Nachmittagstee), dann konnte das nur Eines bedeuten: ein Quidditchspiel stand an und Oliver versuchte, seine neuesten Spielideen an den Mann und die Frau zu bringen.

So kam es, dass an einem schönen Montag Harry, Katie, Fred und George allesamt Reißaus genommen hatten, als sie in der Ferne eine ihnen nur allzu bekannte Gestalt hatten näherkommen sehen. Und zwar eine, die gerade eine recht verdrießliche Miene machte.

„Hier rein", murmelte Fred geistesgegenwärtig, packte Katie am Robenärmel und zog sie unzeremoniell in eine kleine und äußerst übelriechende Rumpelkammer. George veranstaltete etwas Ähnliches mit Harry und Sekunden später drückten sich die Vier ihre Nasen an einer Steinmauer platt, weil die Kammer eindeutig nicht für vier Personen gedacht war, sondern höchstens für ein paar Putzutensilien.

„Zum Glück habt ihr mich und Harry entdeckt", meinte Katie, während sie so vorsichtig wie möglich, und ohne George ihren Ellbogen in den Magen zu rammen, ihren Arm an sich heranzog, um sich an der Wand abstützen zu können, „Ich schwöre, ich hätte sonst einen hübschen Haggis aus unserem werten Kapitän gezaubert. Dürfte ihm bestimmt gefallen und ihn in seinem schottischen Nationalstolz bestärken."

Fred prustete halblaut in einen recht staubig aussehenden Besen hinein und George grinste breit. „Was denn, Katie, Liebes, verspürst du etwa gewisse Agressionen gegenüber unserem werten Kapitän?", erkundigte er sich betont unschuldig und zwinkerte dem amüsierten Harry zu. Katie verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, wie kommst du nur darauf?", gab sie mit sarkastischem Unterton zurück, „Ich könnte doch nie genug bekommen von Olivers kleinen Redeschwällen, die er auf mich herabprasseln lässt, seitdem er weiß, dass ich Montags zwischen Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde eine Freistunde habe. Letzte Woche hat er mir bei der Gelegenheit mitgeteilt, dass er mir gerne verbieten würde, mich mit meinen Freundinnen aus Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff zu unterhalten."

„Er ist eben nervös", unternahm Harry den schwachen Versuch, Olivers Fanatismus zu verteidigen. Als Antwort sah sich Harry mit drei entsetzten Blicken konfrontiert. „Sag bloß, du unterstützt ihn", erkundigte sich George mit schwacher Stimme. Fred gelang es irgendwie, eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn zu pressen und ihn besorgt zu mustern. „Ich glaube, er hat Fieber", kommentierte Fred Harrys Zustand, „Er phantasiert ja schon!"

„Sag das nicht", unterbrach ihn Katie eilig, „Wenn Oliver das hört ... der versteht da keine Späße im Moment! Ich will jedenfalls nicht in seiner Nähe sein, wenn ihm gerüchteweise zu Ohren kommt, dass sein Sucher krank geworden ist." Fred nahm hastig seine Hand aus Harrys Gesicht und brummte was von wegen „Er wird schon wieder kühler, ehrlich ..."

Harry kämpfte in der Zwischenzeit eher damit, nicht laut zu niesen und somit ihr geheimes Versteck zu verraten, was gar keine leichte Aufgabe war, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Staub sich in der kleinen Rumpelkammer befand. Filch schien sie nämlich nicht sonderlich häufig zu benutzen. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass das Gleiche für Oliver galt. Sonst würde es ziemlich schwierig werden, ihrem Kapitän zu erklären, was sie zu viert hier drin taten.

„Warum ist er überhaupt so gereizt?", wollte Fred wissen und schnippte eine Spinne von Katies Schulter, „Ich meine, klar, das erste Spiel steht bald an und er will natürlich unbedingt in diesem Jahr den Cup gewinnen, das wissen wir ja alle, aber ich meine – wir spielen gegen Hufflepuff. Will er sich jetzt schon in die Roben machen oder was?"

George machte erschrocken „Pssst!", als Harry losprustete, und schaute sich mit irrem Blick um, als erwartete er, dass ihr Kapitän jeden Augenblick in die Rumpelkammer geplatzt käme. Katie seufzte leise und drehte sich vorsichtig, um ihre drei Teamkameraden ansehen zu können. „Was ich euch jetzt sage", begann sie verschwörerisch, „ist eigentlich streng geheim und muss auf alle Fälle unter uns bleiben. Klar?" Alle drei Jungs nickten, begierig darauf, endlich den Grund für Olivers Verhalten zu erfahren.

„Also", fuhr Katie leise fort, „Ich weiß es von Alicia und Angelina und die wissen es von Olivia aus ihrer Klasse und die weiß es ganz sicher, weil ihr Bruder nämlich im Quidditchteam von Hufflepuff spielt." Die Zwillinge verdrehten synchron die Augen und murmelten was von wegen „Mädchen" und „Keinen Respekt vor Geheimnissen", wovon sich Katie allerdings nicht im Mindesten beeindrucken ließ.

„Wollt ihr es jetzt hören oder nicht?", fragte sie stattdessen nur lauernd und erntete erneut stürmisches Nicken. „Gut. Dann hört auf, euch über meine Informationsquellen zu beschweren. Als ob ihr noch nie an Türen gelauscht hättet ... gerade ihr, Fred und George, müsst nicht so tun, als wärt ihr Unschuldsengel. Das kauft euch doch niemand ab." Die Zwillinge grinsten ein bisschen, mussten jedoch zustimmen, dass an Katies Worten was Wahres dran war.

„Der Kapitän der Hufflepuffs war doch letztes Jahr fertig mit Hogwarts", erklärte Katie nun, „Und unser hochgeschätzter eigener Kapitän hat sich offenbar den ganzen Sommer über den Kopf zerbrochen, wer der Nachfolger werden könnte. Das ist zwar nicht geheim, aber mal ehrlich: wer von euch betrachtet jeden Tag sämtliche Hufflepuffs, um herauszufinden, wer von denen das Kapitänsabzeichen trägt?"

Fred, George und Harry mussten zustimmen, dass höchstens Oliver das tun würde.

„Genau", lächelte Katie, „Und seit kurzem weiß er es nun. Der neue Kapitän ist Cedric Diggory und deshalb hat Oliver durchaus ein bisschen Muffensausen, weil er nämlich ganz genau weiß, dass Cedric ziemlich viel auf dem Kasten hat und sich offenbar genauso sehr für kuriose Quidditchspielzüge interessiert wie Oliver selbst. Versteht ihr jetzt, warum Oliver im Moment ständig mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck durch das Schloss rennt und versucht, jeden Einzelnen von uns abzufangen, um ihm oder ihr klar zu machen, wie wichtig es ist, dass wir hart trainieren und uns nicht, wie er es nennt, mit dem Feind verbrüdern?"

„Er ist verrückt", erklärte George beinahe augenblicklich, „Vollkommen und absolut wahnsinnig geworden. Diggory hat doch letztes Jahr auch schon gespielt, was soll sich also groß ändern, wenn er jetzt eben Kapitän ist? Wir sind immer noch die Gleichen und wir machen Hufflepuff auch dieses Jahr wieder fertig. Oliver wird langsam paranoid, so sieht's aus."

„Allerdings", stimmte Fred ihm nachdenklich zu, „Der gute Oliver versteift sich etwas zu sehr auf unser Training und auf seinen Gryffindorstolz. Und wenn er in dieser speziellen Stimmung ist, dann kann man sicher sein, dass das Training hart und stundenlang wird. Man müsste etwas tun, um den armen Oliver zu entspannen ... ihm helfen, mal den Kopf frei zu bekommen ..."

„Achja?", fragte Katie misstrauisch, „Ich kenne deine Auffassung von _entspannen_, Fred Weasley. Meistens beinhaltet das etwas, was in die Luft fliegt, oder einzig und allein dem Zweck dient, dich und deinen ebenso missratenen Zwillingsbruder zu amüsieren." „He!", protestierte George so laut, dass er ein dreistimmiges „Psssst!" zu hören bekam.

„Ist doch wahr", brummte Katie, „Harry denkt das auch." Der wiederum setzte so schnell wie möglich einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und beteuerte, „Aber ich mag euch trotzdem sehr gerne! Wirklich! Oder auch gerade weil ihr so viele Streiche macht, ehrlich. Und überhaupt ... denkt ihr nicht, dass Oliver mittlerweile weitergelaufen sein wird und wir aus dieser Rumpelkammer raus können? Mir gehen sonst langsam die Ausreden aus, warum ich zu spät zum Unterricht komme. Und dabei liegt das Schuljahr noch vor mir."

Fred nickte zustimmend und streckte, unter etlichem Gerangel in der Kammer, vorsichtig seinen Kopf zur als Mauer getarnten Tür heraus. „Flur ist frei!", verkündete er, „Die Gefahr ist vorerst gebannt. Viel Spaß im Unterricht, Leute. Wenn ihr uns entschuldigen wollt ..." Damit verschwanden er und George leise miteinander tuschelnd aus der Rumpelkammer und ließen eine nachdenkliche Katie zurück, die gemeinsam mit Harry in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief und irgendwie das Gefühl nicht loswerden konnte, dass sie den Zwillingen unfreiwillig Munition geliefert hatte.

.:.:.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Fred und George mit dem, was sie am Besten konnten: einen Streich zu entwickeln und detailliert zu planen, was viel spannender war, als in Geschichte der Zauberei aufzupassen. Außerdem galt es, ihr neu erworbenes Wissen anzuwenden und dafür zu sorgen, dass Oliver ... sich ein wenig entspannte. Oder ihrem reizenden Kapitän zu zeigen, dass er es ein klein wenig übertrieb.

Wenn die Zwillinge dabei etwas zu lachen bekamen – umso besser.

.:.:.

**Phase Eins: **Die Mädchen in den Plan einweihen.

Katie schnaubte ungläubig auf und Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Niemals", sagte Angelina und schüttelte den Kopf, „Darauf fällt Wood nie im Leben rein." Katie nickte bekräftigend, während Alicia die Arme verschränkte und die Zwillinge mit diesem ganz speziellen, mitleidigen Blick musterte, der verriet, dass sie die Zwillinge für verlorene Fälle hielt.

„Wieso denn nicht?", wollte Fred wissen und bekam prompt Unterstützung. „Ihr traut uns wohl gar nichts zu, oder was?", schlug George in die gleiche Kerbe wie sein Bruder. Die Zwillinge standen Schulter an Schulter und hatten sich vor den Mädchen aufgebaut, bereit, ihre phantastische Idee zu verteidigen, koste es, was es wolle. Sie würden diesen Streich durchziehen. Dummerweise brauchten sie dafür die Unterstützung der drei Damen vor ihnen.

„Wir trauen euch eine Menge zu", erwiderte Alicia trocken und mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Angelina und Katie machten sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihr Grinsen zu verstecken. „Aber?", hakte George nach und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Alicia zuckte die Achseln. „Aber ich glaube, diesmal zieht ihr den Kürzeren", vervollständigte sie ihren Satz, „Oliver ist vielleicht quidditchfanatisch, da stimme ich ja zu, nur – er ist nicht so dämlich, dass er alles glauben würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit besteht, dass ihr Zwei mit drin hängt. Da wird er misstrauisch werden."

Freds Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich merklich. „Da irrt ihr euch gewaltig", knurrte er, offenbar tief in seiner Ehre als Streichespieler verletzt, „Fred und George Weasley ziehen niemals den Kürzeren. Niemals." George sah aus, als könne er nicht fassen, dass jemand den Erfolg ihrer Streiche anzweifeln könnte, noch dazu, wenn es sich bei diesem „Jemand" gleich um drei Personen handelte (und noch dazu um ihre heißgeliebten Teamkameradinnen).

„Jetzt macht nicht so ein Drama aus der Sache", mischte sich Katie genervt ein, „Nicht jede eurer Ideen ist atemberaubend, wisst ihr?"

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. Dann explodierten die Zwillinge.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fauchte George gereizt und Fred wiederholte mehrere Male ungläubig „Nicht atemberaubend ...", ehe die Zwei ihre Fassung wieder erlangten und sich gegenseitig musterten. „Fred", begann George bedächtig, „Ich denke, die Damen ..." „... verlangen nach einem Beweis unseres unfassbaren Talents", sprach Fred weiter. Sie fixierten ihre drei Teamkameradinnen mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

„Wir machen euch ein Angebot", schlug George in gönnerhaftem Tonfall vor, „Wir wetten. Ihr seid so fair und spielt bei dem Streich mit und dann ... werden wir ja sehen, ob Wood darauf hereinfällt oder nicht. Nehmt ihr die Wette an?"

Angelina, Katie und Alicia sahen sich gegenseitig an. „Deal!", nickten sie gleichzeitig. „Und was machen wir mit Harry?", erkundigte sich Alicia, während die Zwillinge noch ihren Triumph auskosteten, „Weihen wir ihn ein?"

.:.:.

**Phase Zwei: **Harry überzeugen.

Die Zwillinge waren es nicht gewöhnt, dass ihre Schmeichelversuche nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden fielen (nun gut, wenn man mal von ihrer Mutter, McGonagall, Snape und Filch absah, bei denen das auch nie funktionierte). Umso erstaunter waren sie, dass sie sich ausgerechnet an Harry die Zähne ausbissen.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", wehrte Harry entschieden ab.

„Aber Harry -!"

„Wir brauchen dich -"

„Nein!", verkündete er energisch, „Ich mache da nicht mit. Ich werde euch nicht behindern, versprochen. Ich werde es nur nicht unterstützen."

Hermione Granger schien einen stärkeren Einfluss auf Harry zu haben, als die Zwillinge bisher geahnt hatten. Das waren keine guten Neuigkeiten.

.:.:.

**Phase Drei: **Phase Zwei vergessen und mit Phase Vier beginnen.

„Egal", sagte George und kritzelte auf einem zerknitterten Pergament herum, „Wir schaffen das auch ohne Harry. Immerhin hat er versprochen, den Streich nicht zu verhindern oder Oliver zu warnen. Das ist ja schonmal ziemlich gut." Fred nickte und machte sich ein paar Notizen. „Wir sollten nachher eine kleine Lagebesprechung mit den Mädels abhalten", schlug er vor, „Immerhin ist morgen Quidditchtraining und ich denke, es wäre höchste Zeit für Phase Vier. Amor kann anlaufen."

George grinste, hob den Kopf und hielt Ausschau nach Oliver, der etwas weiter unten am Gryffindortisch saß und sein Abendessen verspeiste. „Armer Oliver", meinte er mitleidig, „Er wird gar nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht."

.:.:.

**Phase Vier: **Stufe Eins des Unternehmens (Kodename: Amor) starten.

„Jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat?", erkundigte sich George leise bei den Anderen, während sie sich auf den Weg zur Teambesprechung machten. „Und ob", knirschte Katie gereizt mit den Zähnen, was ihr einen verwunderten Blick von Seiten der Zwillinge einbrachte. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte Fred wissen und schaute fragend von einem Mädchen zum nächsten.

„Frag nicht", winkte Alicia seufzend ab, „Oliver hat ihr gestern noch vorgeworfen, sie würde mit Cho Chang Trainingsgeheimnisse tauschen, wenn sie gemeinsam Zaubertränke haben. Und Lina und mir hat er verboten, uns mit unseren Hufflepuff-Klassenkameraden zu unterhalten, bis das Spiel vorbei ist. Das war kurz nachdem er Lina eine Predigt darüber gehalten hat, dass sie es gefälligst unterlassen soll, sich über Roger Davies' Hintern auszulassen."

George machte ein verstehendes „Aaah!", während Fred verwirrt zu Angelina rüberschielte und sich ganz offensichtlich fragte, was denn bitte an Roger Davies' Hinterteil so spektakulär war, dass man sich darüber unterhalten musste. George klatschte in die Hände und meinte „Na, dann ist ja alles prima. Dann sind wir uns ja hoffentlich einig, dass unser innig geliebter Kapitän dringend eine kleine Abreibung nötig hat, bevor er vollständig austickt."

Die Mädels murmelten ihre Zustimmung, unterdrückten ein Gähnen und quetschten sich gemeinsam mit Harry und den Zwillingen in die Kabine, um sich Olivers Taktikbesprechung anzuhören. Oder, besser gesagt: um ein wenig zu dösen und an der richtigen Stelle wieder aufzuwachen.

„... die Hufflepuffs mit ihrer ganz anderen Spielweise", sagte Oliver gerade, als die Zwillinge den Mädels warnende Blicke zuwarfen. Angelina nickte sachte zurück und auch Alicia und Katie sahen aus, als wären sie bereit, die ihnen gestellte Aufgabe mit Bravour zu erledigen. Oliver verkündete nun: „Sie haben einen neuen Kapitän und Sucher, Cedric Diggory -" Besser hätten es sich Fred und George kaum wünschen können.

Als der Name fiel, fingen Katie, Alicia und Angelina leise an zu kichern und die geröteten Wangen an den Schultern ihrer Mitjägerinnen zu verbergen. „Was ist denn?", fragte Oliver unwirsch und schaute von einem Mädchen zum nächsten, ganz offenbar unzufrieden mit dem Benehmen, das seine Jägerinnen an den Tag legten und das er von ihnen gar nicht gewohnt war.

„Das ist doch dieser große, gut aussehende Junge?", hielt sich Angelina genau an ihren Text und George versteckte hastig ein breites Grinsen. Die Zwillinge waren beide gespannt, ob Katie es nun schaffen würde, alles wie geplant durchzuziehen oder ob sie, wie beim Üben, in Gelächter ausbrechen würde. Aber nein: „Stark und schweigsam", fügte Katie hinzu, ehe die drei Mädchen unter Olivers misstrauischem Blick wieder loskicherten.

George stupste Fred hastig an, damit der seinen Einsatz nicht verpasste. „Der ist nur schweigsam, weil er zu doof ist, um zwei Wörter zu verknüpfen", ließ Fred nun den gereizten, eifersüchtigen Teamkameraden heraushängen, um Oliver in Sicherheit zu wiegen, damit der den Braten nicht roch, „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du dir Sorgen machst, Oliver, die Hufflepuffs stecken wir doch in die Tasche. Beim letzten Spiel gegen die hat Harry den Schnatz in gerade mal fünf Minuten gefangen, weißt du noch?"

Mal abgesehen vom ungebührlichen Verhalten der Mädchen schien Oliver auch mit Freds Einstellung nicht gerade zufrieden zu sein. „Das waren damals ganz andere Bedingungen!", wurde Oliver nun ein wenig lauter

und auch panischer, „Diggory hat ein ziemlich starkes Team auf die Beine gestellt. Er ist ein sehr guter Sucher! Ich hatte ja schon befürchtet, dass ihr es zu leicht nehmt. Wir dürfen uns nicht zurücklehnen! Wir müssen unsere Kräfte zusammenhalten! Die Slytherins wollen uns auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen! Wir müssen gewinnen!"

„Schon gut, Oliver", unterbrach ihn Fred, bevor Oliver noch stundenlang so weitermachte, und schaffte es, eine Spur Besorgnis mitschwingen zu lassen, „Wir nehmen die Hufflepuffs sehr ernst. Im Ernst." Die Anderen nickten und Fred tauschte einen Blick mit George. Die Spiele hatten begonnen. Und Oliver hatte definitiv angebissen.

.:.:.

**Phase Fünf: **Stufe Zwei des Unternehmens (Kodename: Amor): Lee einweihen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, fand Lee die Idee sofort grandios und phantastisch und war nur allzu bereit, seinen Teil zum Gelingen des Streiches beizutragen. Fred und George ihrerseits waren heillos begeistert darüber, dass Oliver offenbar angebissen hatte – was auch die Mädels ein wenig besorgt zur Kenntnis genommen hatten. Und auch, wenn sie Gefahr liefen, ihre Wette zu verlieren, hatten sie den Zwillingen versichert, dass sie natürlich trotzdem weiterhin mitmachen würden. Abgemacht war abgemacht.

„Das ist brilliant!", hauchte Lee mit großen Augen, während alle drei Jungs unwissentlich damit beschäftigt waren, ihre jeweiligen Zaubertränke rettungslos zu ruinieren. Allerdings gab es im Moment nun wirklich Wichtigeres, womit man sich befassen musste. Da konnte man auf einen falsch gebrauten Trank keine Rücksicht nehmen und auf einen tobenden Professor Snape auch nicht. Letzteres kannte man nach fünf Jahren Unterricht sowieso zur Genüge.

„Finden wir eben auch", nickte Fred, zufrieden damit, dass sich wenigstens einer von ihrem Plan beeindruckt zeigte, nachdem Angelina, Katie und Alicia nachwievor Zweifel äußerten und Harry sich sowieso weigerte, an dem Streich aktiv teilzunehmen. „Unternehmen Amor ist auch bereits gestartet", berichtete George weiter, „Und jetzt soll das Ganze in die nächste Runde gehen. Und genau dafür brauchen wir dich. Bist du dabei?" Lee schnaubte auf. „Seid ihr verrückt?", gab er zurück, „Selbstverständlich bin ich dabei! Was soll ich genau tun?"

Fred und George schauten sich rasch um und vergewisserten sich, dass Professor Snape gerade bei den Ravenclaws stand und sich darüber aufregte, dass der Trank einen Tick zu blau war. „Also", George senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, „Heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum setzt du dich zu Katie, Angelina und Alicia. Ihr wartet, bis Oliver in der Nähe auftaucht. Und dann ..."

.:.:.

**Phase Sechs: **Stufe Drei des Unternehmens (Kodename: Amor) starten.

Die Zwillinge hatten den Mädels und Lee genaue Anweisungen gegeben, wo sich wer von ihnen zu setzen hatte und wer von ihnen was wie laut sagen sollte. Nun suchten sich Fred und George einen hübschen Platz, von dem aus sie alles im Blick haben würden, und warteten darauf, dass Oliver vom Abendessen zurückkommen würde. Harry hatte zwar die Augen verdreht, jedoch versprochen, sich auch diesmal nicht einzumischen.

„Countdown läuft", murmelte Fred nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Oliver funktionierte in gewisser Hinsicht wie ein Uhrwerk und so konnten sich die Zwillinge darauf verlassen, dass er auch an diesem Abend wieder zur gewohnten Uhrzeit im Gemeinschaftsraum erscheinen würde. Ungefähr 30 Sekunden vor seinem wahrscheinlichen Eintritt gab Fred ihren Mitverschwörern nun ein Zeichen, ehe er und George sich etwas ins Dunkel lehnten und zuschauten.

Beinahe augenblicklich schaltete Alicia diesen seltsam verklärten Gesichtsausdruck ein, den man auch an verschiedenen anderen Mädchen entdecken konnte, wenn Cedric Diggory zufällig vorbeilief. „Er sieht ja soooo gut aus", seufzte sie verträumt und gab offenbar ihr Bestes, um Herzchenaugen zu bekommen. Katie nickte stürmisch und fügte hinzu: „Und er kann sooo gut fliegen!" (Die Zwillinge verzogen bei all den langen Vokalen schmerzhaft das Gesicht.) Angelina begnügte sich vorerst damit, sich theatralisch die Hand auf den Oberkörper zu pressen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich darauf konzentrieren soll, Tore zu schießen, wenn er nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt auf einem Besen sitzt", verkündete Katie gerade in dem Moment, als Oliver durch das Porträtloch geklettert kam und in den Gemeinschaftsraum marschierte. Fred und George rückten noch ein bisschen in den Schatten und beobachteten ihren Kapitän, der sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ein paar anderen Siebtklässlern setzte, jedoch ganz offensichtlich dem Gespräch der Mädels lauschte.

„Ich wünschte, er würde mich _einmal _so ansehen wie er immer aussieht, wenn er den Schnatz gefangen hat", hauchte Angelina jetzt verzückt und klimperte derart mit den Wimpern, dass sich George die Hand vor den Mund halten musste, um nicht laut zu lachen. „Stimmt", pflichtete Alicia ihrer Freundin nun bei, „In dem Moment ist er einfach nur umwerfend. Fast schon schade, dass sie gegen uns verlieren werden ..."

Auftritt Lee, wie die Zwillinge nur allzu genau wussten. Ihr bester Freund beugte sich auf seinem Sessel leicht nach vorne und senkte die Stimme etwas. „Ihr müsst ihm doch nicht nur auf dem Quidditchfeld begegnen", schlug er leise vor, allerdings noch laut genug, dass Oliver ihn würde verstehen können, „Was spricht denn dagegen, wenn ihr auf dem Flur mal Hallo sagt, ein bisschen nett lächelt und ihn dann fragt, ob er nicht Lust hat, beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende etwas zu unternehmen?"

Alicia hüpfte auf ihrem Sessel aufgeregt auf und ab. „Und du denkst, das könnte funktionieren?", hakte sie nach, „Ich meine ... jemand wie Cedric, der ist beliebt, der könnte Dutzende von Mädchen haben ... warum sollte er sich ausgerechnet mit mir oder Lina oder Katie verabreden?" Fred stieß George den Ellbogen in die Rippen und deutete zu Oliver. Ihr Kapitän saß da, als wäre er soeben vom Blitz getroffen worden.

Lee schenkte den Mädchen nun ein väterliches Lächeln und tätschelte Katies Hand. „Wenn es eine von euch Dreien nicht schaffen sollte, dann schafft es keine", versicherte er ihnen, „Ihr seid hübsch, charmant, habt was auf dem Kasten – und ihr könnt prima Quidditch spielen. Das kann keine von diesen kleinen Püppchen, die um Diggory herumtänzeln. Ihr seid ihm ebenbürtig. Und genau deshalb wird er sich bestimmt für euch interessieren."

Angelina nickte nachdenklich, während Oliver zusehends blasser wurde und sich mit der Hand in der Armlehne des Sessels verkrampfte. Es sah nicht sonderlich gesund aus. „Außerdem", fügte Lee jetzt hinzu und setzte zum Todesstoß an, „kann euch niemand widerstehen, wenn Angelina diesen roten Rock anzieht, Katie sich Locken dreht und Alicia ihr süßes Lächeln aufsetzt." Die Mädels kicherten ein wenig und das schien Oliver den Rest zu geben.

Er sprang hastig von seinem Sessel auf und baute sich vor Angelina, Katie, Alicia und Lee auf. „Keine Fraternisierung mit dem Feind!", stieß Oliver hervor, „Verstanden? Wenn ich auch nur eine von euch dabei erwische, wie sie mit jemandem redet, der _nicht aus Gryffindor _ist, dann darf diejenige sich auf eine persönliche Strafpredigt und ein paar Strafrunden ums Quidditchfeld freuen. _Haben wir uns verstanden?_"

Alle vier, selbst Lee, nickten stumm und schauten Oliver zu, wie er wütend in seinen Schlafsaal hochstapfte. Dann drehten sich die Vier zu den Zwillingen und Fred hob grinsend den Daumen.

.:.:.

**Phase Sieben: **Finale des Unternehmens (Kodename: Amor)

Am nächsten Tag war keines der Mädchen gut auf den Kapitän zu sprechen. „Schön", fauchte Angelina gereizt am Frühstückstisch, „Ihr hattet Recht. Er ist darauf hereingefallen – bisher zumindest. Könnten die Herren dann vielleicht zum finalen Schlag ausholen? Langsam geht mir Oliver mit seiner Paranoia auf die Nerven. Und ich will wieder mit jemandem sprechen können, der nicht zwangsläufig ein Gryffindor ist."

Fred und George tauschten ein Grinsen. „Dein Wunsch ist uns Befehl, bezaubernde Angelina", verkündete Fred, während George im Stillen schon einmal überlegte, womit die Mädchen ihre verlorene Wette bezahlen könnten.

„Seid heute Nachmittag so gegen fünf im Gemeinschaftsraum", bat George nun die drei Jägerinnen, „Am besten, ihr seid schon eine Weile vorher da. Passt auf, dass genügend Leute euch sehen und bestätigen können, dass ihr die ganze Zeit harmlos auf den Sesseln gesessen habt. Okay?" Man konnte den Gesichtern der Mädchen ablesen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was das Ganze sollte, aber sie nickten und versprachen, sich daran zu halten.

„Gut", murmelte Fred, „Dann kann der Spaß ja beginnen."

.:.:.

Fred und George hatten das Ganze persönlich in die Hand genommen. Sie hatten selbst den Brief verfasst, den Oliver in Zauberkunst plötzlich in seinem Buch finden würde. Sie hatten sich in der Umkleidekabine auf die Lauer gelegt und hielten ihre selbst entwickelten Alptraumkugeln bereit. Sie hatten Lee gebeten, sich mit den Mädels in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu setzen und sich über irgendetwas Harmloses zu unterhalten.

Gegen Viertel nach Fünf war es soweit: draußen waren eilig näherkommende Schritte zu hören und Fred und George beeilten sich, ihre Alptraumkugeln zum Platzen zu bringen. Sie waren von der Qualität ihres geschaffenen Produkts selbst überrascht. Und der entsetzte Schrei, der von Oliver kam, verriet ihnen, dass ihr Kapitän wirklich dachte, dass das, was vor seinen Augen geschah, Realität wäre.

Die Zwillinge krochen langsam aus ihrem Versteck, klopften sich Staub von den Roben und rannten zurück zum Gryffindorturm, während hinter ihnen das wütende Gebrüll ihres Kapitäns langsam leiser wurde.

.:.:.

Fred und George saßen betont unschuldig bei den Anderen, als Oliver hereingestürmt kam. „Weasley!", bellte er, „Weasley! Potter! Herkommen!" Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Stück Teppich vor sich und knurrte „Schneller!", als die Drei aufstanden und auf ihn zuschlenderten. „Wir haben ein Problem", begann Oliver und marschierte vor ihnen auf und ab, „Ich dachte ja, sowas würde uns bestimmt nie passieren, aber nun ... man muss der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen ..."

George hatte die Ehre, die Hand zu heben und ihren Kapitän zu unterbrechen. „Sollten wir das nicht mit dem ganzen Team besprechen?", erkundigte er sich gelassen und sie konnten zuschauen, wie Oliver eine ungesunde, rote Gesichtsfarbe bekam. „Das würde ich ja gerne!", fauchte er gereizt, „Nur kann ich das leider nicht, weil Johnson, Bell und Spinnet sich lieber mit dem Feind vergnügen als-"

„Wir?", tönte Angelinas gespielt verwirrte Stimme dazwischen, „Was haben wir denn getan? Wenn es darum geht, dass ich heute Morgen Hallo zu Cynthia aus Ravenclaw gesagt habe, dann reicht es mir wirklich, Oliver!" Die drei Jägerinnen erhoben sich aus ihren Sesseln und kamen mit verschränkten Armen zu den Jungs herübergelaufen. Oliver hatte von Knallrot zu Kalkweiß gewechselt.

„Was?", stammelte er und starrte Angelina an wie eine Erscheinung, „Hallo gesagt? Zu Cynthia aus Ravenclaw? Nein, nein, das ist schon ... Ich meine ... Cynthia? Und ... was machst du denn hier? Was macht ihr drei hier?"

Die Drei schenkten Oliver einen mitleidigen Blick. „Wir sind schon seit einer halben Stunde hier", erklärte Alicia so ruhig, als müsse man fürchten, dass Oliver jeden Moment explodieren würde (und die Chancen dafür standen nicht schlecht), „Wieso? Was dachtest du denn, wo wir sind?"

Oliver taumelte ein bisschen und murmelte „Muss ... mich ... setzen", woraufhin ihm Harry einen beherzten Schubs gab, damit er in einen Sessel fiel und nicht auf den Boden daneben. Immer wieder schüttelte Oliver den Kopf und stieß unverständliche Wortfetzen hervor.

„Ihr wart ... hier?", fragte er dann nach, „Die _ganze _Zeit?" Seine Jägerinnen nickten. Die Zwillinge wandten die Köpfe ab, um ihr Grinsen zu verstecken. „Darf ich denn jetzt wieder mit Cynthia reden?", wollte Angelina wissen und auch Katie vergewisserte sich, dass sie zukünftig wieder gemeinsam mit Cho ihre Tränke verpfuschen durfte. „Was?", machte Oliver und nickte dann, „Ja. Ja, sicher. Geht. Redet. Aber ... in Maßen, ja? Und morgen ist Training!"

„Geht klar, Käpt'n", grinsten die Mädels und kehrten zu ihren Sesseln zurück, die Zwillinge mit sich ziehend. Harry hingegen wurde von Oliver am Ärmel festgehalten und ein Stück nach unten gezerrt. „Bitte", sagte Oliver leise, „erinnere mich beim nächsten Mal daran, anzuklopfen, bevor ich in die Umkleide gehe." Harry nickte hastig und schaute verwirrt zu, wie Oliver seufzend sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und was von wegen „Lächerlich ... muss mich geirrt haben ... zu wenig Schlaf ... zu viel Training ... zu viele Sorgen" murmelte.

.:.:.

„Spuck's aus, Fred, was habt ihr gemacht?", sagte Angelina leise und beobachtete, wie Oliver nach oben in seinen Schlafsaal schlurfte, „Er ist ja plötzlich ganz handzahm geworden und hat eingesehen, dass wir wieder mit unseren übrigen Klassenkameraden reden dürfen. Was ist da in der Umkleidekabine passiert, hm?" Harry ließ sich auf der Armlehne nieder. „Das würde mich auch stark interessieren", fügte er hinzu, „Immerhin durfte ich dem guten Oliver gerade fast Händchen halten."

Fred grinste und genoss den Ruhm. „Aaaach", machte er gedehnt, „Wisst ihr ... George und ich haben da so Alptraumkugeln entwickelt ... die mussten getestet werden. Also haben wir sie einfach ein bisschen geändert und auf unsere individuellen Bedürfnisse abgestimmt."

Alicia zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Soll heißen? Was hat Oliver da unten gesehen? Der war ja geradezu traumatisiert."

„Naja", Fred wand sich ein bisschen, „Er hat dich gesehen. Knutschend mit Cedric Diggory. Und Angelina mit Roger Davies. Und Katie mit Adrian Pucey. Was natürlich alles kompletter Blödsinn ist. Verbrüderung mit dem Feind, versteht ihr? Damit er mal merkt, wie absurd das Ganze ist. Immerhin wart ihr hier oben. Jetzt hat er hoffentlich kapiert, dass er es ein klein wenig übertrieben hat mit seinem Verfolgungswahn."

„Damit hätten wir übrigens die Wette gewonnen", schaltete sich George ein und strahlte die Mädels an, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir nun über euren Einsatz sprechen?"

.:.:.

**Fin**


End file.
